The clutter of baseball bats around the playing field has been of concern for many years. Having the bats lying around is dangerous to the players who may trip and injure themselves. The bats may also be damaged if they are stepped on. Moreover, time is sometimes wasted when a prospective batter must search the dirt for his or her favorite bat. This problem was addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,126 to Halverson, where a bat rack is disclosed attached to a chain link fence by the use of wire hangers. The bat rack is also foldable in the middle to facilitate storage and transportation. A more recent attempt to develop a workable bat rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,005 to Hedges. There, a tubular member is used as the main support to which is attached bat hooks and other hooks. The tubular member is connected to the chain link fence by clevis pins.
Both of these racks are inadequate and neither of these bat racks have filled the need for a simple, rugged, easy to use bat rack which is relatively inexpensive and reliable.